


You Know I'll Be There

by avocadoatlaww



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, MY BABIES, My first fic, Please be nice, Theon consoling Robb, i love them, they deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadoatlaww/pseuds/avocadoatlaww
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb has just been dumped by Jeyne and drinks himself dead drunk. It might be the best thing that has ever happened to Theon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first fic ever, and I have no idea what I'm doing. It would mean the world to me if you could tell me what's good and what's not. And sorry if my English is not perfect. It's not my first language. Btw, the title is from Green Day's song _Poprocks and Coke_. It just felt right. Nothing is mine. The characters belong to the amazing George R. R. Martin, I am just borrowing them for a while.

Theon had never seen Robb this drunk. Like ever. Robb, who usually was the perfect son - always in control - was drinking way more than Theon ever did, and Theon drank a lot. Never around Robb, though, never this much. Theon didn't trust himself that shit faced around Robb. Theon was afraid what he might do, and even more afraid that he might do something so that Robb would never speak to him again. Like kiss him or something. You don't kiss your best mate.

Theon had learned a long time ago that his feelings for Robb would never be reciprocated. He'd made peace with the thought, even though it hurt whenever Robb got a new girlfriend, and maybe Theon didn't know how to deal with that properly. Bolton was probably the best example, but he knew Robb would always be there for him, and that's why he tried to help Robb now. Even though he had no idea what to do. Theon usually wasn't the consoling type... That was Robb's job.

The fact that Westerling had done this to Robb made Theon so angry. If it wasn't bad enough that Robb never seemed to have any luck with the girls, Jeyne fucking Westerling, the girl Robb had loved most of them all, had gone and broken his heart. Yeah, Theon was angry.

Robb was drinking way too much, but Theon didn't know how to stop him. Somehow, drinking in Theon's room, seemed to calm Robb down. Well, calm wasn't exactly the right word to describe Robb at the moment, but he wasn't crying as much anymore. That was a good sign, right?

Suddenly Robb was babbling again. They had been silent for so long, the sudden sound made Theon lose his train of thoughts.

"What are you saying, Robb?" Theon asked after a few seconds.

"I was... I just... thank you." Robb slurred.

"Hey, no problem, mate. You know I'll be here for you."

"Yeah..."

The silence was settling again, and Robb shuffled closer to Theon. They were sitting on Theon's bed, and there wasn't much space in the first place. How Robb managed to move even closer to Theon, amazed him. Should have been impossible. Apparently Robb managed it, though.

"Robb, man, what are you doing?" Theon asked breaking the fragile silence.

"I... just... I like the way you smell." Robb must've been even drunker than Theon first thought. Seriously? Was that even possible?

"You like how I smell?" Theon just shook his head. What was Robb playing at?

"I... You... I..." Robb was slurring, and then he suddenly was kissing Theon. What the Hell? Theon thought. It was everything he'd ever wanted, but not really like this. Not with Robb dead drunk. What was he supposed to do? Kiss him back? Back off? He didn't really want to do any of those, but somehow he ended up kissing Robb back.

When Robb finally broke away, he was giggling. "I- I knew it," he giggled.

"Knew what?" Theon asked, not understanding anything.

"You like me," Robb said, like that was one of the most normal things to say.

"I- I- What?"

"Don't worry, Theon, I like you too."

And then they were kissing again.


End file.
